Tu, yo, ahora
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Ash y Misty llevan un tiempo saliendo como novios oficiales, pero cuando las necesidades de una relación madura se hace presente en ellos dos, no pueden contener los deseos que tienen el uno al otro de lanzarse encima del otro, por lo cual para evitar malentendidos, ambos deciden por cuenta propia seducir al otro para no verse en la penosa necesidad de verse expuestos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso**: Este fanfic no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Hum... Ooook, sé que aún tengo fics sin avanzar, pero igual andaba haciendo este fic antes y la idea me agrada mucho cómo estaría una situación en la que estos dos lleguen a una situación tan alocada como esta como pareja, y en cierto modo, es algo que se esperaría entre ellos dos. Espero les agrade. Igual este fic va a dedicado a varias amigas del grupo de pokeshipping de facebook. Espero les guste, ya que es el primer fic Lemon que hago de estos dos, jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu, yo, ahora.<strong>

**Capitulo 1.**

En Ciudad Cerulean, dos años ya habían pasado desde que se hizo pública la relación entre el más joven Maestro Pokémon de Kanto, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y la sirena pelirroja de Cerulean, Misty Waterflower, dos años en los que habían hecho grandes avances como novios, pero solo había una sola cosa en la que ambos tenían todas las intenciones de querer hacer como novios pero nunca habían hecho por timidez y temor, tener sexo. A pesar de que ambos se quieren mucho y han tenido mucha tensión luego de que han sentido aquel impulso de la madurez cuando una pareja quiere pasar a anotar un Home Run con su pareja, cada uno tiene su motivo por el cual la frustración de dar aquel gran paso les sea muy complicado. En primer lugar la inseguridad, ambos son primerizos y han guardado su pureza para dársela a la persona que más aman, que por supuesto era de esperarse que el sentimiento es mutuo con respecto a ese detalle; En segundo lugar está el temor de lo que pudiera pensar su pareja, y es que en la mente de Ash, tiene la loca idea –o tal vez no tan loca– de que si él le dijera a su novia, Misty, sobre el impulso que tiene sobre lanzarse sobre ella y realizar aquel acto de amor con sus cuerpos, recibiría como respuesta un golpe mortal con su mazo y ser llamado por ella _"pervertido"_ de por vida, haciendo que el que lograra llegar a su cometido se expandiera a un futuro más del esperado, mientras que por el lado de Misty, ella considera algo similar con respecto a lo que Ash piensa sobre pedirlo, pero con la única diferencia que él solo la tache de pervertida y se burle de ella, haciendo que ella quiera golpearlo hasta que termine con graves fracturas que tardaría en levantarse del hospital para calmar sus ansias; Y el tercer y último problema, no saben cómo hacer que el otro de el primer paso, ya que como ambos prefieren que su pareja sea quien lo proponga, ambos esperan a que alguno de los dos de la propuesta de tener sexo, y esa espera es muy larga debido a los dos primeros problemas antes mencionados.

En el gimnasio de Cerulean, ambos chicos se encontraban disfrutando de un fin de semana juntos, como es costumbre en ellos, esos días descansaban en el mismo gimnasio de Misty, con la clásica rutina de novios: ver películas juntos, desayunar en la cama juntos, pelearse en la cocina juntos, tener citas y batallas de uno a uno en el gimnasio para ver quien hacía la limpieza del gimnasio, lo normal entre ellos dos. Pero la frustración de tener sexo se hacía más grande durante esos días, al tener que estar uno frente al otro, esperando a que alguno lo propusiera. Aunque para ese fin de semana parecía que no iba a pasar nada, como el resto de los fines de semana, ya que había una reunión con sus amigos.

Las hermanas de Misty se habían quedado en el gimnasio para descansar de sus trabajos de modelaje y actuación, Sakura había ido de visita para ponerse al día de su vida con Misty y viceversa, aparte de querer disfrutar de las playas que Cerulean tenía que ofrecer, Brock quien hacía tiempo no lo habían visto, había llegado con su prometida Laura, una doctora Pokémon que había conocido en la academia donde tomaba clases para ser doctor Pokémon, para anunciarles que en un mes se iban a casar y Tracey había ido a disfrutar del fin de descanso de su novia Daisy para pasar el tiempo juntos que no habían tenido por sus trabajos. Por lo cual Misty y Ash tenían las expectativas de que ocurriera algo entre ellos dos en 0. Todos se encontraban divididos en dos grupos, los chicos y las chicas, dado el reciente anuncio del doctor Pokémon, era un hecho de que tendrían de mucho de qué hablar.

En el lado de los chicos, Brock, Tracey y Ash se encontraban en la cocina, preparando una gran variedad de bebidas para celebrar el compromiso de Brock con unos buenos tragos y claro, haciendo bromas de casados con él.

- Y entonces Brock. ¿Estás seguro que no la hipnotizaste o algo por el estilo? – preguntó Ash de manera pícara mientras le pasaba un refresco de toronja con tequila para hacerlo hablar.

- Oye, oye, oye Ash. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy cómo para hacer tal cosa para atraer a una mujer? Ella y yo nos amamos mucho, además, no huyó cuando se lo propuse – se defendió Brock haciéndose el ofendido y riendo al final mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Pero es que es muy raro Brock, normalmente las chicas huirían de ti por tu manera de… Bueno, ser tú – continuó Tracey igual de dudoso que Ash acerca de ese compromiso.

- En serio, ¿qué tipo de amigos son? ¿Tan poca fe tienen de mí que me consiguiera una novia tan hermosa, inteligente y sexy como ella? – respondió un poco molesto Brock mirando ahora a Tracey con el ceño fruncido.

- No es que tengamos tan poca fe en ti. Si no que es muy raro que no lo hayas arruinado con tus presentaciones tan exageradas que hacías a cada chica que ves – le contestó Tracey mientras se preparaba un Gin & Tonic.

- Es cierto Brock, hasta estoy pensando si en verdad es tan inteligente como la describes.

Continuó Ash viendo fijamente a la novia de Brock desde la ventanilla de la cocina que daba a la sala, donde se encontraban las chicas.

- No se metan con ella, en verdad nos amamos – se defendió Brock al punto de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, al punto de hacer sentir mal a sus amigos.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Lo sentimos Brock, pero es que en verdad nos sorprendieron con la noticia, eso es todo. Además, no sabemos si sea algo rápido para ustedes – apuntó Tracey, mientras daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda de Brock.

- Tracey tiene razón Brock, conociéndote de enamoradizo que eres, creo que estás dando un gran paso para sentar cabeza – dijo Ash mientras daba un sorbo a su Whisy en las rocas.

- Pues al menos yo si estoy sentando cabeza, no que ustedes dos que parecen como un par de abuelitos con sus novias, avanzando lentamente y agarrados de las manos como si fueran primerizos en una relación.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que llamaron la atención de las chicas, sonrojándose ambos y cerrando la ventanilla para tener una plática más privada entre chicos.

- N-No es cierto eso Brock, Daisy y yo no avanzamos lento en nuestra relación, solo que… Nuestros trabajos son muy diferentes que pocas veces nos vemos – dijo Tracey avergonzado ocultando su sonrojo con el flequillo de su cabello.

- Y Misty y yo también tenemos una buena relación, aunque nos veamos los fines de semana, nunca hemos tenido algún tipo de problema, somos una pareja sólida – afirmó Ash con seguridad dando un trago profundo a su bebida y azotando su vaso en la mesa, solo para servirse más de nuevo.

- En ese caso… ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado con sus novias? – inquirió Brock con una amplia sonrisa burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿U-Un momento con a dónde hemos llegado, te refieres a…? – Tracey parecía nervioso y tragó saliva al entender lo que Brock decía.

- ¿A… A… Eso? – dijo finalmente Ash tan rojo que parecía como si se hubiera comido una Tomato Berry.

- Sep. ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado con sus novias? – Brock parecía muy interesado en la respuesta de ambos, pues sus reacciones eran mejor de lo que esperaba.

- B-Brock, creo que has bebido de más, estás sobre exagerando lo del significado de una relación, no todo es se… – pero antes de que Ash pudiera terminar, alguien lo interrumpió.

- D-Daisy y yo ya hemos tenido sexo – dijo finalmente Traecey con la cara tan roja que parecía lanzar vapor de su cabeza.

- ¿U-U-Ustedes dos ya?... – Ash no necesitó respuesta alguna, pues Tracey asintió sin decir una sola palabra –. V-V-Vaya…

- ¿Y tu Ash? – preguntó Brock sacando al mencionado de sus pensamientos.

- E-Este… ¿Yo?

- Si, tu. Misty y tu ya lo hicieron – preguntó Brock con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo en sus… ¿Ojos?

- Ham… ¿Si Misty y yo ya lo hicimos, preguntas? – repitió Ash la pregunta de Brock tímidamente haciéndose el tonto.

- Si Ash. ¿Ya has tenido sexo con Misty? – volvió a preguntar Brock un poco desesperado por la respuesta.

- Este… ¿Yo?

- Ya Ash, respóndele de una buena vez a Brock – anunció un más interesado aún Tracey, quien parecía tener el mismo brillo en los ojos que Brock.

Tal parece los dos chicos mayores del grupo parecían tener altas expectativas de Ash y querían una confirmación de la misma boca del actual Maestro Pokémon.

- P-Pues… ¿No se lo dirán a Misty? – dijo finalmente Ash mirando de soslayo la ventanilla cerrada, que apuntaba al lugar donde ahora se encontraba Misty.

- _"Esto suena prometedor"_ – pensaron ambos chicos con una amplia sonrisa mientras asentían al mismo tiempo.

- B-Bueno… Pues ella y yo… Aún no hemos tenido sexo.

La respuesta final de Ash solo hizo que ambos se cayeran de espaldas por tan inútil respuesta. Creían que ellos dos, al ser jóvenes y al tener una relación un poco mayor que la de Brock y Laura, ya hubieran demostrado avances de madurez en su vida amorosa.

- Oye Ash, ¿cómo es posible eso? – dijo Brock muy molesto mientras sujetaba a su amigo de los hombros y lo agitaba de un lado a otro.

- B-B-Brock. Tranquilízate… No es tan importante…

- ¿Qué no es importante? Ash, eso es lo más importante en una relación.

- P-Pero…

- Siento mucho el estar del lado de Brock con esto Ash, pero él tiene razón. Ustedes dos ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos y siempre los veo contentos, pensaba que ustedes llevaban una vida sexualmente activa por lo felices que se ven – confirmó Tracey cruzado de brazos.

- O-Oigan, pero es que no saben cómo son las cosas. Misty puede ser muy peligrosa y proponer un tema tan delicado… Seguro me mataría – informó a sus amigos del motivo que le causaba gran inseguridad en aquel tema para adultos, dejándolos pensando por unos breves segundos.

- Hum… Tienes razón.

Acordaron ambos al mismo tiempo luego de analizar la situación. Una situación un poco exagerada que lucía a algo como esto:

- "Misty, cariño. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?".

-"Si mi Ash. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea".

- "¿Quieres que nosotros dos tengamos un momento más intimo en el cuarto?".

- "…".

- "Ham… ¿Misty?".

- "¡Eres un cerdo!".

- "¡Misty, no suelta ese cuchillo! ¡Nooo!".

Al imaginar todo eso, solo sintieron un enorme escalofríos subir por su columna, haciendo que temblaran al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ahora saben cómo me siento?

- Bueno Ash, pero en algún momento tendrán que llegar a esa parte o el fuego de su relación se irá apagando – dijo Brock un poco más motivado en ayudar a su hermano rodeándolo con su brazo derecho para ser su guía.

- Eso sí, Ash. ¿O ninguno de los dos ha pensado en tener hijos algún día? Ya sabes… No creo que seas tan despistado como para no saber ahora de donde vienen los bebes – continuó Tracey mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de Ash.

- C-Claro que no soy tan idiota como piensan – dijo él ofendido por las insinuaciones de su antigua inmadurez y despiste de cuando lo conocieron.

- Bien, bien. Solo quería confirmarlo.

- Aparte de que como fuiste tan despistado como para no darte cuenta de pequeños que ella te quería más que como un amigo, teníamos esa duda aún – dijo Brock entre risitas haciendo que Ash se sonrojara.

- ¿Si sabían que ella me amaba me lo hubieran dicho desde un principio?

- Tú igual no dabas señales de ello a Misty, me sorprende igual la manera en que se hicieron novios – le respondió Brock con sorna al darle palmadas en la espalda.

- Igual a mí, pero sucedieron muchas cosas en ese momento y al final se lo pedí al darme cuenta de ello.

- Bueno, eso es asunto viejo, ahora hay que reavivar su flama… O en este caso… Hacer que arda más que la flama de Moltres, porque ustedes dos sí que la mantienen viva – anunció Brock motivado en ayudar a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo con sus problemas de pareja como todo un experto.

- Eso es muy cierto – afirmó Tracey igual de decidido en revelar sus secretos de alcoba a Ash.

- Además… Ya que lo habían mencionado… Si hemos tenido ese tipo de charlas… Ambos si quisiéramos tener hijos… Pero, no sé cómo podríamos empezar…

- Si tienes tanto miedo de que ella te mate por proponérselo, mejor sedúcela para que ella sea quien te lo proponga primero – dijo finalmente Brock, proponiendo la solución a los problemas de Ash.

- Es cierto Ash, tal vez tú seas un cobarde, pero para que Misty no te entierre vivo, mejor es que ella lo proponga.

- No soy un cobarde. Solo me preocupo por mi vida – se quejó Ash molesto por las burlas de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, por el lado de las chicas, lo que había sucedido en el tiempo en que los chicos habían llamado la atención de las chicas con aquel grito, con el cual cerraron la ventana de la cocina, la conversación se llevaba de la siguiente forma.

- Como que los chicos sí que están actuando raros hoy. ¿No les parece? – dijo Violet mirando curiosa la ventanilla, al recordar las caras rojas de dos de ellos.

- Como que me da mucha curiosidad su charla – continuó Lily igual de interesada por aquella plática.

- Seguro es sobre la parejita que se va a casar – comentó Daisy entre risillas mientras daba un sorbo a su copa con Champagne que se habían servido para celebrar la noticia de los amigos de su hermanita.

- Espero que solo sea eso – dijo una nerviosa Sakura mientras reía ante lo que había visto.

- Puede que sea así. Mi Brock parecía muy contento al respecto antes de que cerraran las ventanas – dijo Laura con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo soñador en sus ojos.

La prometida de Brock parecía ser una chica muy encariñada con el joven doctor Pokémon, su apariencia adulta de metro 75, sus voluptuosos pechos, sus brillantes ojos azules ocultos debajo de un par de lentes de oficina y su largo cabello negro amarrado en cola de caballo, que le llegaba a la cintura la hacían ver como alguien muy madura, pero solo en apariencia, ya que ella actuaba casi como una joven mimada y soñadora.

- Parece que ustedes dos sí que se llevan muy bien – dijo Misty muy feliz por la relación que tiene esa chica con su mejor amigo, y hermano.

- Pero por supuesto. Él es muy amable, respetuoso, inteligente y lo más importante, es muy bueno en la cama.

Aquel último anuncio tan revelador que dio Laura con una sonrisa tan serena, logró sorprender a las presentes, haciendo que escupieran al mismo tiempo sus bebidas, causando un espectáculo de agua con cinco chorros de champagne en el aire, formando un arcoíris en el proceso.

- C-C-Como que ustedes parecen tener una relación sexual muy activa – dijo Violet con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de mantener la compostura por aquel acto tan raro que mostraron frente a Laura.

- Sip, tenemos sex veces a la semana – respondió igual de contenta Laura sin inmutar su sonrisa de su rostro y sin una pizca de vergüenza.

- ¿T-T-Tantas? – preguntó Daisy asombrada por aquel detalle que nunca preguntaron.

- Bueno, solo cuando es periodo escolar. Si no sería mucho más – dijo ella tratando de hacer cuentas con sus dedos de cuanto sería aproximadamente si fuera una semana de vacaciones.

- M-Mejor detente. Creo que nos das mucha información – interrumpió Misty sosteniendo sus manos para que dejara sumar con ellos y fingiendo una sonrisa frente a ella.

- Oh, muy bien. Entonces en lugar de hablar de mí, díganme. ¿Hasta dónde han llegado con sus chicos? – preguntó curiosa Laura con un brillo en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa que podría simular a la de un Meowth.

- "_Ya veo el por qué ella quiere a Brock. Es tan pervertida como lo es él"_ – se dijo Misty con una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

- Violet, ¿puedes darme detalles? – inquirió Laura tomando a la hermana peliazul de Misty de las manos.

- Ham… Este… Yo aún no salgo con nadie, jejeje. Como que no me decido por uno aún.

- Ouh, ya veo. ¿Y tú Lily? – ahora el blanco había cambiado por la hermana pelirosa de la pelirroja.

- Pues… Sigo soltera, jajaja. Es que como que soy muy exigente – dijo decidida Lily dejando desanimada a Laura de nuevo.

- Eso es un problema, no debes ser exigente Lily. ¿Y qué me dices de ti Sakura? – preguntó ahora a la amiga de Misty, quien parecía sobresaltarse por la pregunta.

- Hem… Ando igual que ellas dos – terminó diciendo riendo por lo bajo por lo nerviosa que se sentía con ese tema.

- Vaya. ¿Y Daisy ya? Seguro que si puede darme detalles porque su novio está con mi lindo prometido – dijo Laura sosteniendo con fuerza las manos de Daisy y apuntando sus ojos a los de la mencionada.

- Creo que te estás pasando con esto Lau… - antes de que pudiera hacer algo Misty, su hermana habló.

- P-Pues como dos veces al día, pero siempre son los fines de semana, ya que esos son los tiempos en que nos vemos – anunció avergonzada Daisy, captando la atención de sus hermanas.

- Daisy, ¿en verdad que lo hacen solo esos días? – preguntó Lily con una amplia sonrisa, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de la cabeza de su hermana.

- Como que lo tenían bien escondido, par de tortolos – se burló ahora Violet mientras golpeaba con su codo levemente el hombro de su hermana mayor.

- Este… No parece nada fuera de lo normal, no deberían sorprenderse tanto – comentó Sakura, tratando de hacer que no le dieran tanta importancia de ello a las hermanas de Misty.

- _"V-V-Vaya… Mi hermana sí que es ya toda una mujer"_ – se dijo a sí misma Misty, mordiéndose el labio por la suerte de su hermana.

- Y Misty, ¿qué hay contigo y Ash?

Aquella pregunta sacó de inmediato a Misty de sus pensamientos, y al igual que Laura, sus tres hermanas y su amiga se veían igual de impacientes por conocer la respuesta de la mencionada.

- Pues… Ay, no puedo decirlo – dijo Misty ocultando su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

- Misty, como que tienes que decírnoslo. Somos tus hermanas después de todo – dijo Violet moviendo a Misty de un lado a otro para que hable.

- Si Misty, como que nos lo debes, ya todas hablamos – ahora fue Lily quien trató de hacer hablar a su hermanita.

- Misty, tienes que decirnos. Somos familia – Daisy parecía igual de interesada, quería saber si al menos su futuro cuñado haría feliz a su pequeña hermanita.

- No es por querer molestarte Misty, pero igual tengo intriga – dijo Sakura acercándose más a su amiga.

- Vamos Misty, dinos que tan bueno es Ash – Laura parecía ser quien era la más interesada, pues había tomado a Misty de los brazos para hacer que las viera a las cinco.

- Eh… Eh… ¿Prometen no decirle a Ash?...

- Prometido – dijeron las cinco chicas con un enorme brillo en los ojos.

- Este… Pues… _Nunca lo hemos hecho_… - respondió ella por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaron de nuevo las cinco al no oír casi nada.

- Que… _Aún no lo hacemos_… - volvió a responder con la voz apagada.

- Habla bien hermana – dijo Daisy dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Misty.

- ¡Que aún no pasa nada! ¿Contentas? – dijo ella en voz alta para sus hermanas, claro que los chicos no pudieron escuchar aquellas palabras.

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! – las cinco parecían estar alarmadas por aquella revelación.

- Pero si llevan dos años juntos. Ya era para que lo hicieran – le regañó Lily a su hermanita agitándola de un lado a otro.

- M-Misty. Pensaba que ustedes dos ya... Bueno, eso – dijo ahora Sakura un tanto apenada por insistir como las cuatro sobre la pregunta.

- Si Misty, además con el traserazo que se carga Ash era como para que ya le hubieras dado un bocado hace tiempo – continuó Violet tomando a Misty como muñeca de trapo también.

- Misty, te juro que si me dices que él es impotente, lo saco de la casa y te mando a buscar otro novio – esa fue Daisy, quien igual trataba a su hermana como juguete.

- Si Misty, llevas más tiempo saliendo con tu novio que yo con el mío. Ya al menos debiste de haberle apretado el trasero – ahora fue Laura quien había tomado a Misty como juguete.

- ¡Ya basta! Ustedes no saben cómo me siento también con esto.

Ahora Misty parecía haber tomado su actitud agresiva de Gyarados salvaje para mantener a sus tres hermanas pervertidas, su mejor amiga y la novia pervertida de su amigo a raya con respecto a la situación, que las dejó calladas y asustadas al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, ya Misty, creo que como que nos pasamos un poquito con esto, la verdad – dijo Lily para tranquilizar a su hermana con un rostro triste hacia ella.

- Si Misty, entiéndenos. Creíamos que ustedes dos… Pues ya sabes. Como que nos ganó la curiosidad – continuó Violet, con el mismo rostro deprimido que su hermana.

- Si, lo sentimos en serio, creo que exageramos con el tema – ahora fue Sakura quien se disculpaba muy apenada por su comportamiento.

- Da mucho más miedo de lo que mi Brock me dijo que podía dar – fue lo único que pudo decir Laura mientras temblaba en su sitio.

- Si, además, creo que me pasé igual con respecto a su relación. No me importa el que Ash sea impotente, si él te hace feliz, yo estoy feliz – dijo Daisy avergonzada por su manera de actuar.

- Él no es… Bueno… No sé si lo sea, pero estoy segura que no es impotente – respondió Misty tratando de defender a su novio –. Pero… En verdad… No saben cómo es esto.

- ¿Cómo por qué lo dices? ¿Te engaña? – inquirió Lily sospechando de Ash.

- No… No creo. No, estoy segura que no me engaña. Pero no es eso.

- ¿Te salió gay? – trató de adivinar ahora Violet con una sonrisita burlona.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Acaso será porque lo tiene pequeño? – comentó ahora Sakura tratando de adivinar.

- ¡No es eso!… Bueno, aún no se la veo… Pero no es eso.

- ¿Entonces si es impotente? – volvió a preguntar Laura la duda de Daisy.

- Que no es impotente.

- Entonces no será que… ¿Ninguno ha dicho que quiere tener sexo? – preguntó Daisy haciendo que Misty asintiera con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

- S-Si… Eso es…

- Misty, no nos des esos sustos. Eso no es difícil – dijo Daisy ya más tranquila.

- Pero es que… Tengo miedo que crea que soy rara…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntaron las cinco chicas que tenía en frente muy ofendidas.

- N-Nada. No me refería a nada en específico – dijo ella intimidada por sus miradas.

- Bueno, como te decimos. No es nada complicado. Solo vas con él y le dices que te lo quieres tirar. Y listo – dijo finalmente Laura como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

- E-Eso es vergonzoso – dijo Misty tirando su rostro sobre una almohada.

- Y demasiado directo Laura – continuó Sakura acariciando la cabeza de Misty, quien no parecía sacar su rostro de esa almohada.

- Ya veo… Si es complicado – Daisy pareció comprender lo complicado que era para una chica tan tímida como lo es su hermana.

- Ham… ¿Y al menos has intentado hacer que él lo proponga? – mencionó Laura con duda en su rostro.

- Este…

- Pues ahí está tu problema Misty, o más bien la solución – apuntó Daisy mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro –. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seducirlo.

- Pero si él es muy despistado. Si tardó en darse cuenta que le gusto y que me gustaba desde hace tiempo, dudo que se pueda dar cuenta de lo que quiero hacerle – anunció muy desanimada Misty mientras ocultaba su sonrojo bajo su flequillo.

- Bueno, eso a lo mejor era cuando eran chicos – dijo Daisy tratando de dar apoyo a su hermana –, pero ahora… Pues ha mejorado un poco – esto solo hizo que las demás decayeran un poco –, pero aún así sigue siendo un chico, y como tal tendrá los más bajos instintos en querer lanzarte contigo si lo provocas adecuadamente.

- O-Oigan. ¿No querrán decir?...

Misty ahora parecía estar un poco asustada por la siguiente proposición de las chicas.

- Sep. Tienes que seducirlo hasta que te ruegue por sexo – dijeron las cuatro con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Creo que exageran con lo de rogar – comentó por lo bajo Sakura, pero estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

- Es lo que me temía…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Misty, mientras sonreía nerviosamente decaída y con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca por las tonterías que pudieran ocasionar sus hermanas, su amiga y la prometida de Brock.

Pasada la noche de fiesta entre los chicos y las chicas, en la cual todos durmieron bajo el mismo techo del gimnasio Cerulean dadas las circunstancias de apoyo por el plan en cuestión para atraer la atención de las miradas pecaminosas de la pareja en cuestión, aunque los únicos que no pudieron dormir bien esa misma noche eran Ash y Misty, dado a que sus mentes estaban invadidas por las ideas que tenían sobre cómo hacer que el otro le sugiera tener sexo al otro –aunque más que nada, aquellas ideas se desviaban más sobre lo que pasaría después de que el plan funcionara–, por lo cual caminaban con los ojos rojos en dirección a la cocina sin verse cada uno al rostro por la pena que sentían de verse a los ojos sin evitar sentirse excitados y nerviosos, aún cuando ambos compartían la misma cama, debido a que las dos habitaciones para huéspedes era usado por Brock y Laura, y Sakura –aunque Sakura la pasó igual o peor, debido al constante ruido que hacían sus compañeros de al lado, y ella no podía verlos a la cara sin poder evitar imaginar las cosas que hacían por dos horas –, a lo que solo podían ir cada uno a su grupo designado mientras empezaban a dar bocado con el desayuno preparado por la sensacional pareja de Brock y su prometida, con un escenario ridículamente cursi.

- Oh mi cielo. ¿Así está bien de sal para los omellete de queso? – dijo Laura a Brock con un tono similar al de una pequeña.

- Así es, mi amor. Siempre y cuando te agrade el sabor, así estará perfecto – respondió Brock con sartén y espátula en mano tan sonriente como siempre.

Y aunque esa escena se viera tan ridícula para todo el grupo que estaba tomando asiento, con los ojos aún sin querer abrir bien, sintiendo algo de asco por lo cursi que se veían juntos, el cabello revuelto por lo temprano que era y con la sensación de que las cosas no podrían verse aún más ridículas, frente a ellos el escenario de fondo de Brock y Laura parecía haber cambiado de una simple cocina a uno rosado con miles de flores y resplandor alrededor de ellos.

- O-Oigan… ¿Aún estamos durmiendo? – preguntó Tracey un tanto incómodo por lo que veían sus ojos.

- Yo espero que si lo sea – comentó su novia, Daisy, viendo con desaprobación a aquel par.

- Y yo solo espero que no lo sea – está vez la interrupción fue de parte de Sakura, quien parecía temblar en su asiento –. Ustedes no saben las cosas por las que tuve que pasar anoche…

Ante aquella revelación, solo esperaban el resto no tener que presenciar el espectáculo completo que sufrió Sakura de parte de aquellos dos tortolos que no tenían ni pizca de vergüenza de decir aquellas cosas melosas frente a ellos, como si no existieran.

- Como que mejor ayudamos a preparar la comida – dijo Lily tomando la iniciativa para que las cosas no pasen a peor.

- Como que si, aunque no sepamos cocinar, dará igual si nos quitan el apetito – afirmó su hermana Violet, acomodándose en medio de aquel par de tortolos.

Mientras que aquel par de hermanas hacían de las suyas, la tercera hermana mayor de Misty tomaba la iniciativa al tener a su hermanita a su lado para ver cómo iniciar con el plan de ayer.

- Oye hermanita. ¿Preparada para lo de hoy? – le susurró la rubia a la pequeña pelirroja quien tornó su tono de pálido a carmesí en menos de un segundo por la pregunta que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- N-N-N-Ni me lo recuerdes, por favor Daisy. Ya suficiente tengo con los nervios que tuve en la noche al compartir cama juntos – le respondió igual entre susurros y con un tono de regaño por aquel recordatorio innecesario.

- Pues no teníamos de otra, recuerda que los cuartos de huéspedes fueron ocupados.

- E-E-Eso lo sé, pero… No pude evitar pensar en…

Al darse cuenta Misty de que estaba poniéndose en evidencia lo que quería hacer con Ash, calló de inmediato, pero para su desgracia su hermana ya había adivinado lo que pensaba ella y una sonrisa se había dibujado ya en su rostro.

- ¿Pensar en qué, Misty? – preguntó curiosa Daisy acercándose más a su hermana.

- N-N-No es nada – respondió tan rápido como pudo ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

- Oh, yo creía que estabas pensando en cómo devorarías tu "cena" esta noche – se burló su hermana, causando irritación de parte de la pelirroja, a lo que no pudo defenderse a tiempo debido a una inesperada pregunta.

- ¿Dijeron cena? – la voz de Ash Ketchum causó escalofríos en Misty al olvidar que lo tenía a tres asientos de distancia de ella.

- Oh, ¿acaso tienes hambre, Ash? – preguntó Daisy curiosa, jugando con la ingenuidad del muchacho.

- Pues aún no desayunamos, pero si habrá una cena deliciosa, yo me apunto – aquellas palabras llenas de emoción de parte del moreno aumentaron más la timidez de su novia.

- Oh, Ash. No seas tan impaciente, estoy segura que te va a en-can-tar~.

- Genial, ya no puedo esperar por ello. Ya me dio más hambre ahora.

Con aquellas palabras de parte de Daisy, Ash no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por la dichosa "cena" que planeaban, mientras que Misty solo sentía vergüenza y ganas de asesinar a su hermana mayor por jugar con la ingenuidad de Ash.

- Esas son las palabras que me gusta escuchar – dijo Brock quien luego de terminar el desayuno con su novia y las dos hermanas de Misty, ya estaba sirviendo los platos –. Espero que aprovechen el desayuno de hoy.

- Gracias por la comida – dijeron todos sin otra cosa que mencionar mientras devoraban los platos colocados delante de ellos.

Después de que terminaran de desayunar, todos habían recogido sus platos y algunos ya se habían retirado de la cocina, en especial Violet y Lily que salieron tan rápido de ahí para no tener que lavar los platos, tarea la cual fue dejada a propósito por todos para Ash y Misty. Una oportunidad para dejar a esos dos solos e intentaran sus jugadas era todo lo que necesitaban hacer por el resto de ese día.

Pero por parte de aquellos dos, no podían evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzados, el desayuno corrió sin problemas porque todos estaban juntos y se divertían haciendo bromas –aunque algunas indecorosas que solo se entendían entre los planeados–, esta sensación de relajación desapareció cuando ambos lavaban los platos como si una pareja de casados se tratara.

- ¿Y-Y-Y bien, qué tal el desayuno? – trató de iniciar Misty la conversación, esperando romper la tensión entre ellos.

- ¿Q-Q-Que qué me pareció? E-Estuvo delicioso, me encantó – respondió Ash igual de nervioso y riendo como bobo mirando a otro lado –. Aunque lo bueno es que tus hermanas no lo arruinaron.

- Jejeje, en eso tienes razón – rió Misty por las ocurrencias de él, en cierto modo aquella divertida conversación si logró calmarlos.

Y como si fuera un bono extra aquel comentario, igual logró otras pequeñas risas casi inaudibles por parte de los chicos que les observaban en la entrada, esperando a que avanzaran al siguiente paso, mientras por parte de las chicas, solo controlaban las ganas asesinas de Violet y Lily que querían acomodarles unos buenos golpes a ese par por burlarse de ellas a sus espaldas. Era claro que ambos grupos no andaban juntos, los chicos les miraban por una de las entradas a la cocina, y ellas en el punto ciego para ellos. Ninguno sabía aún que habían planeado la misma jugarreta a sus amigos.

Dado a que la situación entre ellos dos ya no era tan tensa por las bromas que hacían ellos como lo hacían antes de jóvenes, Misty quiso empezar con su plan de conquista hacía su novio, iniciando un pequeño juego con él, salpicándole agua para que él le siguiera el juego.

- Oye Misty, tranquila – pedía Ash entre risas mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos evitando ser mojado aún más.

- Vamos, es aburrido solo lavar los trastes sin jugar un poco – le comentó ella empapándolo un poco más, esperando que él le devolviera el favor.

Su plan aunque un poco atrevido para ella, era esperar a que aquel juego los dejara empapados y ella al tener su blusa empapada, los ojos de Ash se quedarían atontados en ellos, que se vería forzado a intentar algún movimiento con ella. Un plan seguro para ella y que fue sugerido por Violet, mencionando que los pechos son los mejores imanes para los hombres. Pero lo que ella no esperaba era que a él se le ocurriese lo mismo en el momento en que sentía mojada su playera.

- Muy bien Misty, tú lo pediste.

Como niños pequeños empezaron a lanzarse agua uno al otro, hasta que se empaparon por completo, tal y como esperaban. Solo que los resultados no eran tanto como ellos esperaban, ninguno veía el pecho del otro. La razón, ambos evitaban caer en la tentación de sonar pervertidos frente al otro.

- F-Fue un buen juego Misty, me empapaste por completo – mencionó Ash, con notable cansancio.

- E-Eso parece Ash, me divertí igual. Creo que me dejaste muy mojada – respondió Misty con una sonrisa que parecía forzada, pues su ceño estaba algo fruncido y viéndole a los ojos.

- S-Supongo que es así – respondió Ash sin comprender aquellas últimas palabras de Misty aún, causando algo de desesperación por parte de la pelirroja –. Pero igual me dejaste muy mojado cariño. Creo que demasiado que podría quitarme ahora mismo la camisa.

Aquellas palabras lo sonrojaban tanto a él como a Misty, no quería mostrarse emocionada por verlo quitarse su camisa de lo empapado que estaba que por impulso le golpeó al estómago.

- P-Pues haz eso en la habitación, c-cielito. Recuerda que aún andamos en pijamas – le mencionó luego de sacarle el aire a él.

- O-Ouch, lo había olvidado. ¿En ese caso vamos los dos a cambiarnos de ropas por unas más secas? – insinuó él tratando de recomponerse de aquel golpe.

- E-Este… A-Apresúrate primero, ¿sí? Y-Yo subo luego – dijo ella avergonzada, tratando de calmar a su corazón.

Sentía ella que él le andaba proponiendo lo mismo que ella pensaba, aunque él en cierto modo igual se preocupaba de que no se resfriara por aquel juego dado a lo torpe que suele ser al llegar a ser impulsiva con las cosas. Pero apenas le dijo eso, Ash solo retrocedió un poco lejos de ella, esperando no recibir algún golpe, creía que el sonar algo atrevido como mencionó Brock no lo llevaría a dar el siguiente paso con ella y decidiera proponer algo en la intimidad de aquella habitación, con la situación empapada en la que se encontraban.

Y mientras él salía a toda prisa a cambiarse, pasando a un lado de las chicas, quienes se habían ocultado en la pared evitando ser notadas por él, ellas entraron a la cocina, logrando llamar la atención de los chicos, quienes al verlas ahí, decidieron prestar atención a ellas en lugar de seguir a su amigo para ayudarle con un nuevo plan.

- Oye Misty, ¿qué te pasa contigo? Ya lo tenías – le regañó Daisy a su hermana, sujetándola por los hombros.

- Como que es cierto Misty, digo, la situación en la que estaban, quedarse solos en su habitación, el calor del momento. Con eso tenía Ash para caer por ti – le regañó ahora Lily acercándose más a ella.

- Como que si, Misty. Digo, con este tremendo cuerpo, él no evitaría querer lanzarse hacía ti – fue el turno de regañar de Violet apuntándole con el dedo, sonrojando a su hermana.

- Y además con ese paquete frontal, hasta yo me hubiera lanzado – comentó Laura llamando la atención de todas por un rato, para luego regresar al tema principal.

- Misty, en verdad lamento estar del lado de tus hermanas, pero tienen razón. Si hubieras ido, seguro que hubieran armado un buen ambiente – dijo Sakura, suspirando con pena la situación por la que pasaba su amiga.

- L-L-Lo sé, lo sé, no sé que me pasó. Quería quitarle esa camisa, no podía evitarlo, me sentía sucia de alguna manera por tan solo pensar en ello – se disculpó ella agachando su cabeza.

- Bueno, no te culpamos Misty, creo que igual hubiéramos hecho lo mismo – comentó Diasy, sintiendo pena si hubiera estado en una situación parecida con Tracey, si aún no hubieran pasado al siguiente paso.

- Es cierto, pero como que de todas formas deberías subir ahora. Seguro si subes, ahora se estaría cambiando, y si te quitas tu ropa frente a él, no le quedará otra que admirarte y pedírtelo de rodillas – fue la voz de Lily quien propuso eso.

- Como que se le saltarían los ojos y te pedirá que tengan sexo – dijo ahora Violet quien parecía igual de emocionada como las otras dos.

- Y con ese par de melones que tienes y esas caderas, Misty. Es más que seguro que saltará sobre ti como un Mightyena feroz – fue el comentario de Laura, quien apretaba el par de pechos de Misty.

- O-O-Oigan, dejen de decir cosas vergonzosas – dijo Misty avergonzada y separándose de ellas.

- Oigan… Creo que tiene razón. Ash a pesar de que pudiera hacer algo como eso, seguro que lo primero que haría sería asustarse por verla actuar así, se cubriría su cuerpo por entrar mientras se cambia y luego se voltearía nervioso cuando ella apenas se vaya a cambiar. Es muy caballeroso en eso, que digamos – interrumpió Sakura, logrando calmar a las cuatro chicas lujuriosas que acosaban a la pobre pelirroja.

- Creo que tienes razón. Si que teníamos muchas expectativas con él, pero igual hay que ser positivas con esto, es probable que ahora él no deje de pensar en el pecho de mi hermana – respondió Daisy animada, luego de sentirse apenada por como trataron a ambos.

- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mis pechos como si yo no estuviera aquí? – les regañó Misty a las presentes que empezaron a reír por las cosas que decían y empezaban a darle más consejos de cómo llamar la atención de su novio.

Mientras que todo esto ocurría, Tracey y Brock se miraban uno al otro sorprendidos por lo que pasaba en la cocina. Ellos dos no eran los únicos que esperaban que sus dos mejores amigos se tiraran el uno al otro sobre la cama para pasar al siguiente paso de la madurez, sino que también las chicas estaban planeando lo mismo. En cierto modo sentían la responsabilidad de decirle a Ash que él propusiese primero el empezar a tener relaciones con Misty, pero por otro lado, les parecía interesante seguir viendo los intentos de Misty para ver lo despistado que podía ser Ash con respecto a lo que quería conseguir ella con él, aparte de ver como su pelirroja amiga podía ser incluso tan despistada como él. No es que quieran sonar malvados con ellos, pero era algo que no querrían dejar pasar para el deleite de todos. Y apenas las chicas dejaron a Misty a solas, ambos chicos esperaron sentados sobre los sillones a que ellas entraran a la sala, para poder hablar con ellas en privado.

- Hola mi cielo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Tracey a su novia quien tomó asiento a su lado, recibiéndola con un beso en sus labios.

- Jeje, que curioso eres. Solo fui a arreglarme un poco – respondió Daisy traviesamente mientras se estiraba en el sillón a un lado de él.

- ¿Y ustedes cuñadas, también ayudaban a mi cielo a arreglarse? – cuestionó juguetonamente él por ver cómo fingían haber hecho otra cosa.

- Pues como que claro que si, una chica necesita de otra chica para darle la opinión de cómo se ve – le respondió Violet con cierto tono serio tomando asiento en otro sillón a un lado de ellos.

- Y como que no deberías de preguntar ese tipo de cosas – fue el comentario de Violet que tomaba asiento junto a su hermana.

- ¿Y tu mi reinita? ¿Igual te andabas arreglando? – inquirió curioso Brock mientras sentaba a Laura sobre sus piernas.

- Por supuesto que si mi amor. ¿No se me nota? – respondió ella con un beso mientras le abrazaba.

- Oigan, como que deberían de guardar eso en privado, ¿no creen? – dijo Sakura quien tomaba asiento en un sillón para una persona mientras les miraba con cierto autoritarismo por no tener que presenciar de nuevo las cosas que hacían ellos dos si no se controlaban.

- Bien, bien. Solo teníamos curiosidad – se defendió Brock mientras seguía abrazando a su prometida en su regazo –. Pero igual tengo otra duda, ¿había espejos en la cocina?

Todas parecieron querer escupir un gran sorbo de agua de sus bocas al escuchar aquella pregunta de Brock. Ellos les habían atrapado.

- ¡U-U-Ustedes!... ¿Qué tanto saben? – inquirió Sakura, quien fue la primera en hablar mientras les apuntaba uno a uno, temblando en su asiento con el dedo.

- Pues sabemos que Misty quiere hacerle cositas a Ash, pero trata de que él le proponga – dijo Tracey de manera juguetona mientras abrazaba a una apenada Daisy quien no esperaba que él tuviera ese lado travieso.

- O-Oigan, ustedes no van a decir ni una sola palabra. ¿Entendido? – les regañó Daisy amenazando a aquel par, que no borraban las sonrisas de sus rostros.

- Es cierto, porque si dicen algo, se acabará el sexo para ustedes por una semana – amenazó Laura, causando que Brock temblara en su lugar.

- L-L-Lo siento mi puchunguita, lo siento. No es lo que parece, la verdad, queremos proponerles algo – le respondió mientras rogaba por el perdón de su novia.

- E-Es cierto, lo sentimos. Lo que pasa es que Ash igual planea lo mismo – soltó Tracey la sopa, logrando que todas les vieran con cierta confusión.

- ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntaron todas al unísono.

- B-Bueno, verán. Él igual quiere hacer que Misty le proponga tener relaciones con él, pero como no quiere ser masacrado por Misty por creerle un pervertido, nosotros le dimos un par de consejos para que ella no lo mate – les comentó Brock ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Laura.

- Hum, eso tiene sentido. Por cómo ha sido ella con él desde hace tiempo, no es raro imaginar que quiera matarlo si le propone algo indecoroso – dijo Sakura pensativamente, luego de reflexionar la situación por la que pasaba Ash –. ¿Pero por qué no le dijeron eso a Misty si sabían eso? Así arreglamos el problema que tienen y ella no se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza.

- Es que verán… Viendo cómo se estaban portando ambos que no captaban las insinuaciones del otro…

- Sé lo que tratas de decir mi cielo – interrumpió Daisy a su novio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que como ellos son tan despistados… – dijo Violet igual de emocionada que su hermana mayor.

- Sería entretenido ver quien capta la idea primero – terminó de decir la frase de sus hermanas Lily con el mismo brillo de emoción en su rostro.

- O-Oigan… ¿En verdad no creen que es mejor decirles a ellos lo que prefieren? – trató de ser la voz de la razón Sakura, pero parecía que nadie le tomaba en serio ahora.

- Si, me parece genial ver quién será el primero en tirarse al otro – dijo una emocionada Laura mientras abrazaba a Brock con un brazo y con el otro levantaba un puño.

- Si, ignórenme – refunfuñó Sakura molesta y cruzándose de brazos –. Aunque, creo que si es interesante ver lo que hacen ese par por amor – continuó ella con una sonrisa traviesa y soñadora por ahora aumentar su interés en aquello.

- Además, pensamos que Misty será la primera en caer con las insinuaciones de Ash – dijo Brock emocionado porque ellas parecían querer unirse en el plan que propusieron.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntaron ahora todas.

- Bueno, como Misty es más lista y madura que Ash, seguro lo capta rápido – continuó Tracey, logrando que todas les vieran con una sonrisa amenazante.

- ¿Están bromeando? Es más probable que Ash se abalance sobre mi linda y sexy hermana menor – dijo ahora una muy imponente Daisy, quien parecía tomar eso como un reto.

- Es cierto, como que no por eso somos las hermanas sensacionales. Nadie se puede resistir a nuestros encantos – comentó ahora Lily igual de competitiva como su hermana.

- Como que por si no lo saben, nuestra reputación no es solo un decir, cuando nosotras atraemos a un chico, hacemos que él sea nuestro leal sirviente para siempre – continuó ahora Violet muy orgullosa de lo que decía.

- O-Oigan… Creo que exageran, aparte, ¿ustedes dos no siguen solteras? – fue el comentario de Sakura, quien les veía con cierta vergüenza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

- … ¡Tú no te metas! – gruñeron aquellas dos mencionadas mientras corrían detrás de Sakura quien escapaba de su ira.

- Además mi cielito – habló ahora Laura quien igual estaba sonriente por la idea que tenían –. Te puedo apostar lo de siempre a que Ash caerá ante Misty, ningún hombre se resiste a estos – en ello, deslizó un dedo a la abertura del cuello de su vestido, llamando la atención de los "ojos" de Brock sobre su pecho.

- Y-Y yo te apuesto mi puchunguita lo mismo. Si que tienes, digo, tienen un arma que nos hacen caer a sus pies, pero igual nosotros tenemos lo nuestro – dijo ahora Brock tratando de apartar la vista de los pechos de su novia.

- En ese caso, es una apuesta – dijo Daisy emocionada luego de escuchar la conversación de la pareja frente a ella.

- Oye, pero si yo no he dicho que podemos apostar – comentó finalmente Tracey abrumado por aquello. No esperaba que aquel plan se saliera de control.

Mientras tanto todo esto ocurría en la sala. Ash no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por lo que pasó. En cierto modo sentía que Misty estaba actuando un poco raro, como cuando trataba de pedirle que fueran novios, aunque al final ambos se confesaron a la vez. Mientras se ponía a divagar y estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación donde se había quedado a dormir, Misty apareció de repente al momento que iba a tomar el picaporte de la puerta, logrando colorear de un intenso carmesí sus rostros.

- H-Hola Ash, veo que ya te cambiaste – dijo muy quedamente Misty mientras le veía de arriba a abajo.

Él se había puesto unos vaqueros azules con una rasgadura en la pierna izquierda baja, los cuales eran sus favoritos ya que apretaban la parte trasera de él demasiado y eso lo sabía bien Ash, igual vestía una camisa negra que estaba apretada, marcando el torso de su cuerpo y su pecho, lo que hacía que Misty lograra tener una hemorragia nasal. Amaba ese conjunto, pero pocas veces veía que él se lo pusiera junto.

- S-Si, tenías razón, otro poco y a lo mejor me enfermo. Entra rápido y cámbiate, no me gustaría que te enfermaras – respondió él nervioso mirando a otro lado, sin lugar a dudas igual no podía apartar la vista del pecho empapado de Misty.

- G-Gracias, es muy amable de ti que digas esas cosas de vez en cuando – comentó ella riendo mientras entraba. Ahora parecía que sus ánimos volvían a ella.

- Oye, yo soy amable todo el tiempo – le regañó él mientras la puerta era cerrada en su cara –. Rayos, a veces no la entiendo. O cierto, tengo que buscar a Pikachu.

En cuanto dijo eso, salió corriendo en busca de su mejor amigo para que le ayudara con el plan B para llamar la atención de Misty. Mientras tanto ella hacía lo mismo, dado a que si él iba a jugar con su mejor atuendo, ella podría hacer lo mismo, aunque para poder hacer eso, tendría que usar sus armas secretas.

- Bien Ash, ahora si prepárate para caer a mis pies y obedezcas todas mis órdenes - se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa llena de confianza -. Cielos, sí que es contagioso lo de mis hermanas - se dijo a sí misma luego de darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Poco le dio importancia después lo que había dicho para sus adentros, pues sabía que tenía que esforzarse si quería que Ash fuera el primero en caer ante sus encantos. Con aquel animo en aumento, salió corriendo de su habitación para buscar a Ash, quien seguro se encontraba en la cocina buscando algo para comer, pues era un verdadero glotón. Para su sorpresa se había topado con una de sus hermanas, quien estaba completamente sorprendida por aquel atuendo que Misty había elegido, quien no pudo evitar levantar su pulgar en aprobación sobre su manera de seducir a Ash y por supuesto, le mencionó dónde se encontraba él en ese instante y al verla desaparecer, después de ser agradecida por el dato fue a buscar al resto del grupo para espiarlos en secreto sobre la estrategia de Misty, a lo que andarán esperando a saber quién será el primero en darse cuenta de sus principales propósitos uno con otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20:<strong> Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero ver qué les pareció y las apuestas a ver quien gana en seducir al otro, jajaja. Nos vemos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Red20: **Jajajajaja, oook, creo que me he tardado en avanzar con este fic, a lo mejor y no hice este cap tan extenso como el anterior, pero iba a hacer esta historia como one-shot, así que creo que está bien cómo quedó, jajajaja. Ahora bien, seguro estará interesante la situación que se ponga por aquí, así que espero les agrade este capítulo y ver lo que les pareció. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu, yo, ahora.<strong>

**Capitulo 2.**

Misty había salido al jardín de su gimnasio siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermana mayor para poder encontrarse con Ash y lograr seducirlo con el conjunto que llevaba consigo. Aunque igual se preparaba mentalmente para no caer en la tentación por el conjunto que llevaba él puesto, una vez que se encontraran. Y sin darse cuenta, también venían siguiéndole los demás para averiguar quien ganaría la apuesta que se había acordado a sus espaldas.

Al salir al jardín, pudo encontrar a Ash jugando con Pikachu y Marril. La escena le parecía demasiado encantadora y tierna, que por pocos segundos se imaginó a Ash con dos niños con rasgos de ambos, haciendo el rol de padre e hijos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba imaginando, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para no salirse del tema, si bien le agradaba la idea de tener niños, aún no había dado el primer paso para que eso pasara, por lo que tomó un poco de valor y decidió continuar con su plan, acercándose a donde estaba él para llamar su atención.

- H-Hola Ash. ¿Qué haces?

La nerviosa voz de la pelirroja logró su cometido en lograr que él girara a verla, causando en él un enorme sonrojo en su rostro. Y era claro el motivo de ello, ya que el conjunto que ella había elegido para él, era una arma mortal, la cual consistía en un atuendo similar al que llevaba cuando viajaban juntos, pero más corto, hasta podría jurar Ash que se trataba del mismo, pues se le veía demasiado pegado y revelador. Antes no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo así, pero viéndolo nuevamente en ella con aquel escultural cuerpo, sus hormonas lograban su cometido en desear tocarla, besarla y más cosas a ella. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, desvió la mirada sonrojado de aquella arma mortal hacía su corazón y decidió volver a su plan, tratando de mantener la compostura. Mientras tanto Misty, al notar la reacción avergonzada de Ash, comprendió que su plan estaba funcionando como lo esperaba, ahora tendría que ser más persistente en ello y no titubear en ningún momento.

- H-Hola Misty, y-yo solo estaba jugando con Pikachu y Marril. Parecían pequeños que buscaban algo de atención - respondió él, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Oh, ya veo - dijo ella con un tono serio acercándose a él más -. Y por cierto, Ash. ¿Qué tal?

La pregunta de Misty confundió al joven de cabellos oscuros, mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tal qué, Misty?

- Oh, Ash. ¿No me digas que no lo has notado?

Le respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa y dando un tono algo molesto al final, mientras hacía una pose sexy frente a él, con el fin de que le alagara a su conjunto.

- ¿T-Te refieres a tu ropa? - señaló con el rostro enrojecido al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba ella.

- Por supuesto que sí, Ash. En verdad que eres algo lentito - respondió ella acercándose más a él.

- B-Bueno, es que... Te vez tan linda siempre, con lo que sea que lleves puesta que no creí que fuera necesario halagarte.

Ash desvió la mirada luego de dar aquella respuesta que tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja. Eso era algo de lo más lindo que hubiera escuchado provenir de él, aunque pensaba que estaba mintiendo para abstenerse a la tentación, igual el escucharle decirle eso, hacía que su corazón se acelerara, efecto que esperaba Ash para intentar un contraataque.

- ¿E-En serio piensas ello?

- Pero por supuesto que si, Misty. Nunca te lo había dicho antes porque... Me daba vergüenza, pero ahora que somos novios, creo que debería decirte lo linda que te ves - le respondió con un tono seductor al acercarse más a ella, logrando que retrocediera un poco de lo avergonzada que se sentía -. Aparte, ese conjunto que llevas ahora. Si bien se parece al que llevabas cuando viajábamos juntos, me dan ganas de decírtelo más veces, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Las palabras de Ash lograban su cometido, pues ella tenía una expresión que demostraba suma alegría, aparte de verse roja como un tomate maduro. Sentía que se derretía al sentir los fuertes brazos de él, rodeándole la cintura, mientras su voz se pegaba más a su oído. Entendía que estaba perdiendo la contienda, por lo que sabía que debía hacer un cambio de planes para contraatacar también, ya que a ese paso ella querría quitarle la ropa a Ash y no alrevés.

- Si me hubieras dicho eso antes, me hubieras hecho muy feliz. Aparte de que no sabes lo frustrada que me ponía que tu no me dijeras nada bonito - atacó ella con un tono ofendido e ignorándolo de inmediato.

- Bien, bien. Lo siento. Sé que antes me porté como un verdadero idiota. Pero sabes que te quiero mucho - respondió él apenado y algo arrepentido por lo que dijo.

Ash nunca esperaba que Misty reaccionara de aquella manera, aunque le daba la razón ante eso. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de valor en sincerarse con lo que sentía por ella, o al menos decirle un par de cosas lindas de vez en cuando, podrían haber tenido una relación más agradable y a lo mejor sin tantos pleitos.

- Ya Ash, no te preocupes. Igual creo que debí decirte cosas así cuando viajábamos - le respondió ella con una traviesa sonrisa, logrando que él se pusiera cada vez más rojo.

Ahora él estaba siendo acorralado, pero sabía que había dejado una brecha en la cual podía hacer su jugada que había estado preparando antes de que se apareciera ahí.

- En ese caso lo dejamos en empate - dijo él sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella, levantando en sus brazos al tiempo a Marril y Pikachu -. Por cierto Misty, ¿no te parece también interesante en cómo Pikachu y Marril a pesar de que son diferentes tipos, sean capaces de tener un huevo?

Aquella repentina pregunta de parte del moreno causó una expresión confusa en la pelirroja. Si bien, ese tema le llamaba un poco la atención cuando veía los grupos de huevos pokémon y las parejas extrañas que existían.

- Pues sí me parece interesante. ¿Pero por qué sacas de la nada ese tema?

- Es que me preguntaba si algo así es posible, seguro los pequeñines saldrían un poco a cada uno, lo cual creo que sería interesante ver a un Marril usando ataques eléctricos o un Pikachu con ataques de agua.

Esa respuesta puso un poco más confusa a Misty, aunque igual se puso a imaginar una situación así, pero negó con la cabeza de inmediato, pues sabía bien que algunas habilidades y ataques no podían ser transferibles entre diferentes tipos.

- Ash, lo más probable es que lo único que tengan de herencia es la personalidad. Aunque si hubiera un Pikachu que sepa un ataque de agua sería sensacional - respondió ella con ojos brillosos.

Ash por su parte, pensó que el tema que quería llegar se estaba saliendo un poco de sus manos, si bien quería usar esa excusa para hacerle una pregunta un poco más personal, no predijo que ella se iba a poner emocionada por ese tema, a lo que tuvo que intentar volver a su plan, sin que se desviase de nuevo.

- Me pregunto si cuidar niños sería algo complicado... - murmuró él, haciendo una pose pensativa, pasando de lado de ella, mirándola de soslayo y con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque Misty al escuchar eso de su parte, se puso a imaginar si ambos tuvieran hijos propios. Si bien, habían hablado del tema antes acerca de tener hijos, no había profundizado demasiado el tema, ya que, a pesar de que su principal propósito en dar el siguiente paso a la madurez con él, pues al ponerse a imaginar el cómo sería ser una familia con hijos con el tema que dijo Ash, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que él sería un padre demasiado inmaduro y estaría de travieso con los niños si se llegara el caso.

- Hum... Ash, ¿serías capaz de madurar por el bien de nuestros hijos?... D-Digo, ¿si los tuviéramos?

Él se paralizó de inmediato. No esperaba que le dijera aquella pregunta. Ni bien su plan era el de tentarla a tener hijos, nunca creyó que se metiera tanto en el tema como para hacerle aquella pregunta.

- C-Claro que si, haría lo que fuese necesario para que no sean tan despistados como yo - dijo entre risas nerviosas, sonrojándose en el proceso.

Mientras tanto, la mirada de Misty no se despegaba de él. Sabía que podía confiar en él en algo como eso, ya que cuando se proponía algo, lo cumplía. Además, si él no fuese bueno en intentar hacer que los niños se comportasen, ella podría dar de su parte también.

Por otro lado, en lo que ellos seguían caminando en dirección a la sala de estar, sus demás amigos estaban siguiéndoles de cerca, escuchando con atención la conversación tan animada que se traían esos dos. Si bien, las chicas se imaginaban lo tiernos que se verían los niños de ellos dos, los chicos se imaginaban la misma situación que Misty se había planteado en su cabeza, pero igual se sentían todos orgullosos de que ambos inconscientemente quieran dar aquel paso con seguridad.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, Misty quiso volver con su táctica de seducción, y su siguiente paso era el de, tentarlo con su cuerpo para que él la ataque por sorpresa. Si bien, tenía el conocimiento que había casos de que los chicos fantaseaban con atacar a las chicas cuando ellas duermen, sabía que Ash era lo demasiado fiel como para hacer algo como eso, pero esperaba que sus hormonas tomaran el control de su mente si lo tentaba lo suficiente con su cuerpo, y era evidente para ella que lo de tentarlo había tenido algo de éxito cuando le mostró su conjunto y lo sonrojó bastante, por lo que intentar una táctica así no le tendría nada que perder. Eso y que también andaba con algo de sueño al no dormir bien la noche anterior.

- Oye Ash... ¿Te importa si nos recostamos aquí? Ando con algo de sueño - comentó ella tomando su mano en dirección al sofá, bostezando lentamente.

- C-Claro. Igual quisiera relajarme un poco - respondió él nervioso, mientras se sentaban sobre el sofá para cuatro personas -. _"Además creo que así podría despejar mi mente un rato"_ - se dijo mentalmente al querer seguir con su plan de seducción.

Ambos al tomar asiento en el sofá, Ash quería pasar su brazo por el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja, pero ella se lo impidió al inclinarse más a su izquierda para hacer que la tentación de tocarla sea más intensa para Ash. Aunque igual sabía que podría jugar con él un poco más, antes de que sus instintos salvajes salieran a flote contra su cuerpo.

- Mmm... Ash... Tengo sueño, pero me cuesta dormir... ¿Podrías ayudarme a dormir? - pidió ella estirando su escultural cuerpo en lo que sobraba de sofá.

- ¿A-Ayudarte? ¿P-Pero cómo, Misty? - preguntó él confundido mientras se inclinaba un poco más a ella.

- Mmmnh... ¿Podrías darme un masaje para relajarme?... Eso seguro me ayudaría.

Aquella propuesta solicitada por la pelirroja logró hacer que el rostro de Ash se pusiera más rojo que un tomate y que ardiera más que la cola de un Charizard. Aunque el darle un masaje no era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, al pedirlo de aquella forma tan inocente, seductora y pasiva, hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente, aparte de que aquella ropa tan ajustada y sensual, lograba que su _"amiguito"_ de abajo se pusiera tan animado como él.

- ¡Gulp! - tragó fuerte, sin despegar la mirada de su cuerpo -. B-Bueno... S-Si tu crees que eso te ayude a dormir... Creo que no tengo de otra.

Y con esto dicho, Ash se acomodó sobre ella para darle un pequeño masaje a su espalda, tratando con todas sus fuerzas caer en la tentación de tocar un lugar indebido, pues tenía miedo que la reacción siguiente de Misty, fuera el de querer golpearle si se sobrepasaba. Pero al momento en que él tocaba su tersa piel, ella despedía algunos quejidos, que a sus oídos le eran demasiado eróticos.

- M-Misty... ¿Te pasa algo?

- Mmnh... No es nada, Ash - respondió ella con aquel mismo tono apagado y tentativo, al estirar un poco más su cuerpo -. Solo que se siente bien y relajante, en verdad necesitaba esto.

- S-Si tu lo dices...

Él no estaba seguro si lo que decía ella iba en serio o si lo que decía ella era en serio, pero no iba a preguntarle si ella estaba sintiéndose excitada con aquel masaje, pues aún temía por su vida. Aunque mientras más intensificaba el masaje que aplicaba a Misty, ella también lo hacía con sus quejidos, que pronto se convertían gradualmente en gemidos placenteros y llenos de éxtasis. El rostro de Ash cada vez sentía que ardía más y más, todo su cuerpo empezaba a transpirar bastante que sentía como su sudor llegaba a lubricar la espalda de Misty, aunque ella igual empezaba a sentirse demasiado acalorada y los gemidos que antes eran actuados, ya dejaban de serlo, pues nunca imagino que aquello se intensificara demasiado.

Por otra parte, los demás chicos observaban con lujo de detalle aquella muestra de amor que se daban ambos. Sentían la misma excitación que ellos en ese momento y también unas ganas de querer hacer algo similar para calmar sus ansias. Pero por otro lado, los chicos empezaban a ver más sexy a Misty y las chicas lo mismo les pasaba con Ash. Solo que las parejas de aquel grupo de chismosos empezaban a pegarse cada vez más, tratando de así calmar sus ansias, pero para las solteras del grupo, trataban de evitar pensar en ello, buscando distraerse del tema, lo cual era imposible con los gemidos tan intensos de la pelirroja.

- Mmmnh, si Ash. Sigue así... Un poco más fuerte... - decía Misty entre gemidos, rasguñando el cojín que apresaba con ambas manos -. Vamos Ash... Ahí... Sí, ahí... Sigue así, Ash... Mmmnh, eres tan bueno.

Misty mientras seguía dando aquel discurso sensual por el masaje que le daba su novio, y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir más fuerte, la cabeza de Ash cada vez más se ponía en blanco. Quería evitar caer en la tentación y que ella se enojase con él tanto, como para que no pudiera darle aquel masaje por más de un mes y ya no tener otra oportunidad en su vida de escucharla de esa manera de nuevo. A lo que lo único que le vino a la mente fue algo arriesgado, pero para situaciones extremas, tenía que tomar medidas extremas.

- M-Misty... ¿Podemos cambiar? - dijo él inmediatamente deteniendo aquel masaje que implantaba en la pelirroja.

- Mmmnh... ¡¿Eh?!

- S-Sí, es que... Igual no pude dormir tan bien que digamos anoche... M-Me gustaría también lo mismo...

Misty tenía los ojos en blanco, si bien ella estaba poniéndose igual de excitada o más que Ash con aquel masaje, el que hiciera aquella petición tan repentinamente la había tomado de imprevisto, desarmándola por completo. Aunque igual podría aprovechar aquella oportunidad para aplicar una táctica más asertiva con él y por supuesto, algo que tenía ganas de intentar a solas con él, algo que no iba a ser tan personal, ya que sus hermanas y los demás estaban espiando con atención lo que hacían ellos dos.

- P-Por supuesto que si Ash. Solo voltéate - le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para tumbarlo en el sofá -. Ahora Ash, solo relájate y déjamelo todo a mí.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, mientras relamía sus labios con lujuria y veía con detenimiento el escultural cuerpo de Ash, si bien, él tenía un cuerpo muy atlético, tenía miedo de espantarlo al mostrarle su lado pervertido, y aunque ahora le estaba mostrando su lado pervertido, parecía que él se inmutaba ante todo lo que ella hiciera, por lo que carecía del miedo y vergüenza en ese preciso momento, más que nada también fue efectuado por aquel masaje previo que recibió de él hace pocos segundos.

Misty descubrió la camisa de Ash lentamente con sus manos, para elevarla hasta sus hombros, deslizándose sobre él, masajeando su espalda tanto con sus manos, como con sus pechos, logrando que la excitación de Ash aumentara cada vez más con cada rose que sentía de la piel de la pelirroja sobre la suya. Sentía que la sangre le hervía y sus pensamientos se nublaban a cada momento que intensificaba el masaje que le aplicaban. Con cada roce que ella aplicaba en él, él tenía la ligera sensación que perdería la cordura y que en cualquier instante desataría su deseo carnal sobre ella, algo que se había abstenido desde el momento que la vio en un apretado traje de baño al llegar ambos a la adolescencia.

Aunque él no era el único afectado en caer en aquella tentación carnal, los demás parecían estar sufriendo tanto o más que él. Más que nada las hermanas solteras de Misty, Violet y Lily, y claro también Sakura, puesto que Daisy y Traecy llevaban su pasión a un punto más elevado de lo que hubieran llegado como pareja y mientras tanto, Brock y Laura habían desaparecido para ocultarse quien sabrá donde en el gimnasio, para saber quien sabe que cosas ahí.

Ash por su parte se sintió un tonto al pedirle aquel masaje, solo lo tentaba cada vez más. Miró a todos lados y recordó que en el cuarto conjunto se encontraba la piscina del gimnasio, por lo que si quería bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo y de su cerebro, tenía que darse un frío chapuzon de inmediato.

- Misty... Lo siento por esto.

Acto seguido él se liberó del masaje de ella y corrió a toda prisa hasta la piscina con el fin de aclarar su mente. Pero con Misty, al darse cuenta de lo que pasó y de lo que estaba haciendo con Ash, comprendió que igual necesitaría darse un buen baño de agua fría para calmar sus hormonas, ya que sintió que estaba a punto de violar a Ash al dejar salir su lado pervertido a flote, y su meta de que él fuera quien saltara sobre ella se hubiera perdido en el olvido.

Ambos se sumergieron hasta la cabeza por largo tiempo, lo suficiente como para estar lúcidos nuevamente y crear un nuevo contraataque, y dado a que ambos se encontraban en la piscina, podrían ir al plan B ambos.

- Misty, siento lo de antes. En verdad necesitaba algo refrescante, sentía que me sofocaba - confesó Ash al salir de la piscina, respirando con pesades.

- N-No te preocupes Ash, igual esto me ayudó bastante.

Ahora los dos se miraban fijamente con la intención de usar su arma secreta para esa situación. Salieron de la piscina sin apartar la mirada uno de otro.

- ¿Sabes Ash?, ahora que esto me quitó el sueño. Creo que podríamos aprovechar nadar un poco. ¿No crees? - preguntó ella con una mirada fija y una sonrisa forzada.

- T-Tienes razón, Misty. Mejor aprovechamos, ya que estamos aquí - respondió él de la misma manera que ella.

Ellos ya tenían pensado usar aquel as bajo la manga como último recurso, pero cuando la necesidad aclama, uno tiene que hacer uso de ella, por lo que sin darse tiempo de ir a buscar un lugar dónde cambiarse, se despojaron uno frente al otro de su ropa, revelando un traje demasiado seductor que tuvieron que retener una hemorragia nasal masiva que pedía salir a chorros. Ash bajo el conjunto más sensual que había conseguido para seducir a Misty, tenía un traje de baño Electabuzzado (o sea a rayas) y apretado, mientras que Misty un conjunto de dos piezas igual de revelador que la de Ash, obligándolos a desviar la mirada y saltar nuevamente dentro de la piscina, a lo que parecía ya no funcionar en ellos, pues por alguna razón, la piscina la sentían más caliente de cuando entraron antes, lo que empeoraba su estado. Ambos sentían que si no decían algo, iban a estallar en ese preciso instante.

- Ash/Misty... ¡QUIERO TENER SEXO CONTIGO!

Aquella confesión unisona, que por supuesto revelaban sus verdaderas intenciones a causa del calor del momento y la frustración sexual que habían juntado con el paso del tiempo que se tardaban seduciéndose uno al otro, el cual logró paralizarlos por pocos segundos hasta darse cuenta. de lo que habían dicho. Tardaron un tiempo en procesar lo que habían escuchado, hasta que reaccionaron con sorpresa, confusión y emoción en sus rostros.

- ¿A-A-A qué te refieres Misty?

- L-L-Lo mismo digo, Ash. ¿Desde cuando tienes... Hum... Ganas? - preguntó ella sonrojada y avergonzada de preguntarle eso.

- P-Pues... Unos meses después de que empezamos a salir... ¿Y tu? - respondió Ash avergonzado y mirándola cabizbajo.

- P-Pues, creo que también, jejeje.

Misty mintió, pues ella había estado teniendo aquel interés desde que empezaron a salir, pero ya tenía suficiente vergüenza con lo que había pasado y dicho, como para aumentar más su vergüenza con decir eso.

- Y-Y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - dijo Ash sonrojado, acercándose a ella lentamente.

- P-Pues... Yo quiero. ¿Tu aún quieres?

Ante la pregunta de Misty, la única respuesta que tuvo de parte de Ash fue un beso apasionado en sus labios, dejándola sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? - preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

- Hum, Ash. Si me das otro más así, seguro que si.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20:<strong> Jajajajaja, bueno, supongo que con este final, tendrían ganas de más, por lo que diré que el siguiente capítulo contendrá el Lemon explícito de lo que ocurrirá después de esto, y por supuesto, lo que pasó con los demás que andaban de curiosos, jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado y saber lo que les pareció. Nos vemos y también a todos, feliz año nuevo.


End file.
